THE KID AVENGERS
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Ok, so Thor doesn't return home after the battle in New York, because his worried about Steve. His Father isn't reallu happy either, so how will his father's punishment affect the rest of the group...
1. Chapter 1

The Kid Avengers

Thor POV

Okay it has been 4 months since the battle in New York, and I've still not returned to Asgard. "Why" you asked. Well, right after the battle in New York, Steve seemed really distant and really sensitive. So when I confronted him about it, he didn't open up at first but after a week he explained the entire situation mostly because, I was practically begging on my knees. Which of course made Tony side comment on almost everything I say. But not even Steve's codition can be worse than this, than being 7 years old AGAIN.

_-_FLASHBACK_-_ (Steve's Problem)

_"Captain" I asked, through his door. I heard no reply, "Captain, what has you so down." I said a little louder._

_"Thor, I told you, you can call me Steve, and I'm not down, I'm just (groan) I don't know." He said sounding tired. "Cap-Steve you haven't came out in weeks, you missed the next battle plan, the party, movie night, game night, when Clint broke Tony coffee maker because, it wasn't working, please Steve for me, please tell me whats wrong with you." I begged. _

_He sighed and said, "Come in." I gasped when I saw his room was a complete disaster it looked like a frost beast walked threw here. There were clothes everywhere, food ( I think) was on the walls and all over the floor, his suit was still inside the large container but looked like it hasn't been warn for decades. The worst of all was Steve, his hair was a pigsty, literally they was mud and some other substance I couldn't make out. He was wearing the same clothes he had since he locked himself in his room. "Steve" I said gently looking at him. "I know my room is a mess and I'm not any better, now please Thor would you care to enlighten me on why your worried the most, I mean honestly I actual thought that Bruce was going to be here." Steve said. _

_"Well, I came to see what was bothering so." I said calmly. He inhaled, then said, "Thor, there's something I have to tell ya." he took a deep breath again," Umm...well Thor, I know we're comrades and I shouldn't fell this way. But for some reason I just, oh my goodness, I-I just can't get you outta my head and I know you gotta go back home but, I just think I'm never going to see you again, and" By now he was had tears rolling down his face and on to his shirt and I felt so heartbroken it wasn't even funny,"and I just, I..I love you Thor and I cant see you fly away in to another dimension." He confessed. I pulled him into a bear crushing hug. Little did he know I only stood around for him, but not just because he was feeling shadow, but because I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to back to Asgard, because my stupid ass brother wanted to cause harm to the people on planet Earth. "Steve for I have the same feelings, but you know my father, Odin, will punish us because-." "Wait punish us, like with dungeons and such." He asked. "I don't know."I said honestly._

_"I'm sorry" Steve said looking down, " If it wasn't for me, then we wouldn't be in this whole mess with your father." He apologized, while putting his head in his hands. I pulled his hands away from his face. "Steve you have nothing to apologized for, my father is a really strict man. He doesn't take shit from anyone not even my mother so even if I were a day late he'll punish us. I'm sorry for putting all of you in such grave danger." I pulled back and looked at him. "I love you Thor.""I love you to Steve" We started getting closer until, his warm lips crashed mine, it was hot and passionate, but like all good things it must come to an end. I pulled back and looked at him, "Well Steve I have to leave for now, but I'll be back. I promise." I said while heading towards the door. "Bye Thor" he whispered._

__-_FLASHBACK OVER _-__

**_OK so Chapter 2 will be when you get to 'see' everyone as a kid as in everyone. I mean: THor, Captin America, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Loki, and Natasha...PLEASE REVIEW.._**


	2. Night Before 20 something years ago

Thor's POV

When I came out of Steve's room, I saw Loki beckon for me to come over. "What is it brother?" I asked. He laughed and said, "Oh Thor I know you feel Father's rage." He said while chuckling."Ohh your in big trouble Thor, I don't know what the punishment may be this time around..hmmm probably betrayal from father or even the dudgeon oh my favorite."

"Loki, I have no time for your games, but don't forget this also falls on you too." I said smirking. He seemed confused, "How so?".

"Well, because don't forget your the one who cause me to come down here. So whatever falls on me will also fall on you too." I said still smirking.

"Well, then brother lets just wait until the surprise comes, wouldn't want to ruin now do we?"

"Not at all brother, not at all." With that I walked away and carried on my day as usual. Although I felt something was going to happen soon and wasn't at all going to be a pleasant surprise not at all.

When I went into my room, I relaxed for little then I saw this white star above and I was out.

Tony POV

Bruce and I were working on my suit of armor for my new prototype, when I forgot to tell Bruce to watch out, because there's some left over parts for later.

"Hey Bruce, be careful when your back there's some loose-" my sentence was cut short by a crash.

"Ohhh my arm" He groaned

I rushed over there, "Bruce you okay, sorry about that. Need some Ice?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine wish you could've told me sooner, Tony." He said, while getting up.

That's when I saw it a little white star. "Hey, Brucey what's that?" I asked pointing towards the star. Then it separated into two stars. "I don't know Tony." Then the stars got closer an everything went_.Black_.

Bruce POV

Tony and I were working on his suit for the new prototype. When I heard Tony say watch out, but it was to late 'cause I already fell into a pile of metals and screws.

"Oh, my arm" I groaned because when I fellI went right arm first bad mistake.

He asked me if I were okay and said yes. Then he tapped my shoulder and said, "Hey Brucey what's that?" He asked pointing to a star that was just floating there.

I was about to answer when it separated into two star, "I don't know Tony." just then the stars came to us and all I saw was_ black_.

Natasha POV

I was just finishing up practicing in the training hall by myself. I was just taking a break while drinking some water. I sat on the floor and turned on the TV in there.

"On tonights news, it been found that they was a break in at-" Nope

"Please stay I didn't mean to-" No

"I love you more." "No, I lo-" No again

"You add some parsley and mix it in with the basil..." Why not.

I was watching the Food network channel for a while until a little white star came in front of the TV. "Well that interesting" I thought. It started to float around and I was watching its every movement. The star started coming closer and closer to me when it touched my forehead all I saw was, _Nothing._

Steve POV

After what happened today with Thor was just awkward and reliving. Awkward cause you just told you comrade that you love him and you upset to see him go, and reliving because I know he feels the same way, and he only stayed because of me. A couple of hours after he left my room I got up and started cleaning it, but with me I gotta have music so I thought of one song that I knew will get me going. I plugged my iPhone into the speakers and put 'Can't Hold Us' by Mackelomore and Ryan Lewis.

_Ay, ay, ay_

_Good to see you, come on in, let's go_

_Yeah, let's go_

_Alright, alright_

_OK, uh, alright, OK_

_Alright, OK _

By now I was just picking up trash and food around my room while jumping a little bit.

_Return of the Mack, get up!_

_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._

_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_

_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me_

_Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_

_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_

_And we did it, our way._

_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on._

_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._

_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_

_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_

_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_I was just separating my clothes and rapping the entire 1st verse_

_Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give that to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_Labels out here,_

_Now they can't tell me nothing_

_We give it to the people,_

_Spread it across the country_

_I was almost finished I just made my bed now I need to vacuum my room and I'll be on my way_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you_

_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_

_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_

_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._

_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like_

_Raise those hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got my city right behind me_

_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here, we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_And so we put our hands up_

_And so we put our hands up_

_Let's go!_

_Na na na na na na na na (aha)_

_Hey_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)_

_Hey_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)_

_(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Ma-ckle-more_

_[Album version ending:]_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us._

_[Music video ending 2x:]_

_Let the night come, before the fight's won_

_Some might run against the test_

_But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause_

_Their fears then prove that courage exists_

I was just all over the place and my room is spotless. I looked over at the clock to see it was 11:24 pm. I sighed and jumped back onto my bed and turn of the lights. There was this one thing though it was star in my room just standing there and it was starting freak me out. I ignored it and closed m eyes, but I couldn't keep them closed for long. When I reopened them the star was was right in my face, I jumped and sat up in my bed. It was getting closer and closer until everything went, _Dark_.

Loki POV

When I was talking to Thor earlier he did have a good point, I mean father is going to beat the like shit out of me and Thor too. I was listening to 'Paradise' by Coldplay on my SmartPhone when I just got plan board. Nobody knew this but I want to be like my brother, I want to be favorite, but for I am just a shadow in my brother's pride. Mother told me that its okay, that one day I'll be a strong like father. I knew I was adopted. That I wasn't going to be King from the start. So I trained hard everyday, I worked hard everyday of my life. While my 'brother' beat around the bush, he was practically walking on gold. While I was self-thinking I noticed something illuminating the corner of my room. "Oh and what is this." I asked myself. I sat up in my bed just staring at it. It started getting closer and closer until, _Nothing_.

Clint POV

I'm just plain in the living room watching a movie while eating McDonald's. I'm watching Man with the Iron Fist 'cause its the only movie that hasn't been, burned, cracked, lost, dirty, scratched, or just simple sucks. I was about go to sleep when I heard somebody knock on the window, at first I thought it was just the rain but soon it became louder and louder. I got up and looked outside, I got my bow and arrow just in case I flung open the window ready to shoot when I saw just the city traffic and lights. I closed it back and turned around to see a little orb of some kind. The orb started getting more into my personal space then, I was knocked out. "Not again" I thought.


	3. Umm What Happen To Me

Thor POV

I woke up to the bright light shining in my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I started walking to my bathroom and turned on the facet. I looked up and the mirror and scream like a girl, mental note need to change that scream. I looked at myself again, wow I look, YOUNG! (pic on profile). I still had my blue eye, my hair was not as long it was short and disarrayed all over my head it was a brownish blondish color. I was wearing some kaki shorts with a black T-shirt and I was defiantly shorter. "Odin's beard" I whispered to my self. "What the hell happen to me."

Tony POV

I looked up and realized that I'm still in that pile of stuff I feel in. I felt something next to me, "Bruce" I said, "Bruce wake up" I said again. 'My voice sounds weird' I thought. I turned over and jumped back. (Pic on profile)

"Who the hell are you" I said a little bit louder.

He got up and rubbed his eyes, "Tony stop being stupid, it's me Bruce." he said tiredly.

"No, your not, you impostor."I said standing above him.

He looked at me and gasped, he also stood up,"Oh my god is that you Tony, what happened to you?" he asked in serious confusion.

"What's, wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean, your the one who looks 9." He said defensibly."You look 9" I said right back.

"Tony with both look 9" He yelled.

I ran to the mirror on the wall and jumped back, Bruce came up right next to me.

"How the hell did this happen." He said

"I don't know, but I will admit though, you are quite the looker." I said looking at him.

"Not bad yourself." He said quietly, funny how he's still shy.

I took another look at myself. My hair was brown and short, I was a little taler then Bruce. My eyes were a greenish-brown color, and I was wearing black shorts with a yellow T-shirt." I didn't look bad, not bad at all" I thought with a cocky grin.

Bruce POV

I woke up to somebody calling my name, Tony of course. What really got is when he said, "Who the hell are you." I got up and rubbed my eyes,

"Tony stop being stupid, its me Bruce." I said tiredly.

"No your not, you impostor." He said a little bit louder.

I looked up and gasped. Oh my goodness he was hot, but he looked about 9."Oh my god Tony, what happen to you?" I asked.

"What happened to me, you mean what happened to you?" He said right back.

"Tony you look 9" I said

"You look 9." He said. He ran over to the mirror hanging on the right side of the wall. I went after him. I jumped back and looked closely at myself. I had short brown hair it looked quite cool. I was shorter and more tanner, I was wearing black shorts with a grey T-shirt.

"Tony what happened?" I asked looking at him, through the mirror.

"I don't know, but I'll admit you are quite the looker." He said looking at me.

"Not that bad yourself." I said looking down feeling myself blush.

"Come on lets go and see if anyone knows what happen to us." He said then grabbed my hand.

Natasha POV

I got up and walked out of the training halls on my way to my room. On my way back the people there looking at me really weirdly. "What's going on here?" I thought. I saw Nick Fury sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby of this ship.

"Fury." I said, when did my voice get really high. He turned around and gasped.

"Little girl how did you get up here?" He asked getting up.

"Nick, stop playing with me I'm 29 remember?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Very cute, sweetie you 8. Now tell me how did you get up." He said sternly.

"Nick very funny, know why is everyone looking at me weird." I asked

He grabbed my and and started down the hallway he stop me in front of a mirror and I gasped. I was a kid, very cute at that. I was wearing a black skirt with a white T-shirt and a black sparkly fordora. What the hell happen to me.

Steve POV

I woke up to my alarm clock playing 'Let it died' by Three Days Grace. I jumped out of my bed ready to take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet is wasn't till then I realized that my arm wasn't as buff. It was short they both were short. I looked down my feet, my legs, my arms looked like I was a kid. I ran to my wall length mirror and studied myself. My hair was brown and my eyes were a blueish whitish. I was wearing army shorts with a white T-shirt. I turned off the shower and my lights before I ran out my room into the hallways looking for Tony or Bruce one of them had to do this. Also what the hell happen to me.

Loki POV

I woke to a massive headache. I sat up and leaned against my wall. After a while I slid off my bed and took some alivie. I went across my room and pick up my smartphone 10:12 am. I sighed and went into my bathroom when I dropped my brush, I was picked it up and when I got back up, I looked in the mirror and laughed. Man am I that tired I was washed my face to wake myself up, I looked back up and I looked the same. No, no, no, no what happen to me, I better not be the only who is a kid. I look 9 again. Where did these clothes come from, my hair was brown and black and my eyes were green. I was wearing grey kaki shorts with a blue T-shirt. I took one last look at myself and ran out my room and down he hall to go find Bruce or Tony I have a feeling that one of them did it.

Clint POV

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a ceiling. I jumped up and realized that when I landed everything seemed bigger than me. Started walking and noticed it took me longer to get to door. When I was about to leave out I look in the mirror next to the door. I gasped and stepped closer, I looked 8. My hair was short a brown all over my head sticking up in places, I was short and tan. My eyes were green brown mixture, and I was wearing white, grey and black army shorts with black T-shirt. I just grabbed a pop-tart, shrugged it off and walked it to the hallways to find a blond boy stopping dead in his track and we both look at each other.

"Thor, what happened to you to." I asked taking a bite out of my pop-tart.

"Clint, is that you?" He asked and I nodded.

Please review...


End file.
